Nikki Kinomino The Female Bladebreaker!
by Nikki Kiraga
Summary: Nikki Kinomino, a 13-year-old girl, was famous all over the world. How? One word..Beyblading. Nikki was a part of the world-famous team, the Bladebreakers. (Rated for possible cussing later on.)
1. The Beginnings!

**Chappie 1: The Beginnings**

Nikki Kinomino, a 13-year-old girl, was famous all over the world. How? One word..Beyblading. Nikki was a part of the world-famous team, the Bladebreakers. Her friends, Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kenny were her team-mates. Well, Kenny was their chief. Together, the Bladebreakers were unstoppable.  
  
"Ty Ty!" Nikki shouted, as she ran into Tyson's room. Tyson screamed and jumped up. "NIKKI WHAT IS IT?!" He shouted. "I'm tired" he mumbled. "Ty Ty! Lookie!" Nikki held a flyer for a beyblading tournament in his face. "So?" Tyson groaned. "SO?! SOOO?!!?!?!?!!!" Nikki shouted, practically blowing Tyson into the wall. Tyson and Nikki's friend, and classmate, Hillary walked in. "Hey Hill!" Nikki smiled. "Hi Nikki. Boy, you sure are cheerful this morning" Hillary replied. "Heh" Nikki said, rubbing the back of her head. Nikki had black hair, and a hat that looked like Tyson's on. She wore blue jeans, and a shirt that had a heart in the middle of it on. "I'm gonna go wake Maxie Boy and Ray Ray up" Nikki said, then ran off.  
  
"MAXIEEE! RAY RAYYYY!!!" Nikki shouted, stomping into the living room where they were sleeping. The boys jumped up at the sound of Nikki's voice. "Do you gotta wake me up that way all the time!?" they shouted. "Yup" Nikki snickered. "Sometimes it's so annoying having a girl as a team-mate, huh, Ray?" Max said. "Yeah" he replied. Nikki was immediately in front of them, and said, "What did you say?" "Nothing! Please don't hurt me!" they shouted, hiding under their covers.  
  
"Nikki, is something special today?" Max asked. "Well, there's a tournament in town and.." Nikki said, then suddenly went into dreamy mode, "Kai Kai's coming home" she said. You see, Kai and Nikki were friends since they were little children. And now, Kai is Nikki's boyfriend. "I miss the good old days...When Kai was on the team and not Nikki" Ray pouted. "Me too" Max said. Nikki growled at them. They squeaked, and tried to hide.  
  
"Hey babe, you got a visitor!" Tyson's grandpa said, popping his head in. "Must be Kai Kai!" Nikki shouted, running past Grandpa and to the outside door. To her disappointment, it was Joseph, from the Saint Shields. "Aw man!" Nikki shouted. "Hey, ain't cha glad ta see me?" Joseph asked. "NO!" Nikki shouted. The Saint Shields say they have a "mission" to capture the four bit-beasts. Nikki's Dranzer, Max's Draciel, Tyson's Dragoon, and Ray's Driger. Nikki's older brother, Ozuma, was also the leader of the Saint Shields. Nikki saw a cab come by, and pushed Joseph to the ground, rushing to the back door. The door opened, and a boy, about a few inches taller than Nikki, came out. "KAI KAI!" Nikki shouted, and tackle hugged him. "Nice to see you too, Nikki" Kai replied, holding her in his protective arms.  
  
Tyson, Max, and Ray ran out of the house. "Kai! Welcome back!" Tyson shouted, patting Kai on the back. Kai was too busy groping Nikki to pay attention to Tyson. "KAI MINOMOTO!!!!!!!!!" Nikki shouted, slapping Kai to Timbuktu (or that's what it felt like to him). "I'm guessing he forgot about her bad temper.." Max said, watching as Kai twitched. "Oohh..She's been working out, hasn't she?" Kai muttered. "Yep! I could take down any boy now..Watch this!" Nikki said, as she grabbed Joseph's arm, and threw him over her back. "AH!" Joseph shouted, falling on his face. The boys backed away from Nikki, who was snickering. 'I remember when I first met Kai..It was a day I could never forget' Nikki dreamily thought.  
  
Nikki saw her brother walking towards them, and she growled. "Chill sis! I'm not here for your bit-beasts today!" Ozuma shouted, smiling. Joseph hid behind Ozuma, muttering "Save me!" "What'd you do this time?" Ozuma asked. "Well..I just made him do a back flip" Nikki said. "She threw him over her back, like he was a chew toy" Tyson said. "She does that all the time. When she was two, she threw rattles over her back and at my face. Man, I still feel the pain" Ozuma said. Nikki was then in an angelic-I'm-so-innocent pose. But, none of the boys were fooled. They all knew that Nikki had devil horns, devil tail, and a devil pitch fork.  
  
Then, Kenny came up, talking to the bit-beast that was trapped in his computer, Dizzi. "I TOLD YOU I'D GIVE YOU MY NIKKI AND TYSON BOBBLEHEADS SO STOP NAGGING!" Kenny shouted. "Bobble heads of me?" Nikki and Tyson blinked. "I said I only wanted the one of Nikki. And will you stop yelling?!" Dizzi said. "Sorry, Nikki called me and woke me up early" Kenny said. Nikki was in that angelic pose again. "Hey Kenny" Tyson said. "Oh, hi Tyson" Kenny said. "You go girl!" Dizzy said. "Thank you, thank you" Nikki giggled.  
  
**End chappie**


	2. Nikki's Memories!

**Chapter 2: Nikki's Memories**

When everyone was inside the dojo, everyone but Nikki was talking. Then, Nikki suddenly had a flashback of when she was a young kid.  
  
Flashback  
A 3-year-old Nikki was beating on her six-year-old brother, Ozuma. "OZUWA! WAKE WUP!!" the young Nikki shouted. "What is it, Nikki?" Ozuma asked, finally waking up. "Mama and Dada are fighting again. I'm scared" Nikki said. "Don't worry, Nikki. I'll protect you" Ozuma said, hugging Nikki and putting his blue blanket over her. "Thank you, Ozuwa" Nikki said. "You're welcome" Ozuma replied, smiling.  
  
_We..were so young back then. I was so afraid and lost. Ozuma was the only one who protected me. Then..Then he went and betrayed me! He came and tried to steal Dranzer. But, why can't I be mad? It..It just scares me._  
End Flashback  
  
Nikki then hummed "You'll Be In My Heart", from her favorite movie, Tarzan. 'Huh? Nikki and I used to listen to that song all the time' Ozuma thought. "Hey Kai, remember when Nikki became a Bladebreaker?" Tyson said, laughing. "Don't remind me.." Kai muttered. "Oh, when I beat Kai's blade into the ground and he gave me Dranzer? Yeah, that was fun" Nikki laughed.  
  
Flashback  
10-year-old Nikki stared into her opponent's eyes. Her opponent was her best friend, Kai. Nikki wanted to become a Bladebreaker, and go to the world championships. "3..2..1..Let it..RIP!" Nikki and Kai shouted, pulling their ripcords, sending their blades into the dish. "Okay, get 'im!" Nikki shouted to her beyblade, Flash Cheetah. She got the blade from her brother, Ozuma. "Dranzer, let's show Nikki that when you play with boys, you get hurt!" Kai shouted. "Let's go!" they shouted together, their bit-beasts coming out. Nikki's bit-beast looked like Ozuma's Flash Leopard, except it was more like a cheetah. Nikki smirked. "Kai, you don't stand a chance. Flash Cheetah, let's finish this quick!" Nikki shouted.  
  
The battle was incredibly intense. Nikki was on the offense most of the time, but then was forced to defense. "Cross Fire!" Nikki shouted. "Volcano Emission!" Kai yelled. The two blades attacked, and it caused an explosion. "Dizzi, what's going on?" Kenny asked Dizzi, who was in his computer. "Your guess is as good as mine, Chief!" Dizzi said. "C'mon Kai.." the rest of the Bladebreakers whispered. When the smoke cleared, the dish was destroyed, and Dranzer was out of the stadium.  
  
"I...Won. ALRIGHT! I WON, I WON!" Nikki said, jumping up and down. "As you promised, I get your place in the Bladebreakers, Kai Kai!" Nikki said. "You fought well, though" Nikki said, shaking Kai's hand. "Thanks. You did well too" Kai said. Kai picked up Dranzer, and placed it in Nikki's hand. "Here" he said. "Huh? Your Dranzer? What's this for?" Nikki asked. "You deserve it. Think of it's a little part of my soul going to you" Kai said, smiling. Nikki blushed a bit.  
End Flashback  
  
Nikki was laughing, and Kai's head was hanging by now. "Man that was fun!" Nikki shouted. "Yeah. And you blushed, didn't you?" Max said. Nikki glared at him. "It was just your imagination!" Nikki shouted, then she looked like she had flames around her, and in her eyes.  
  
Nikki got up, and walked away, soon coming back holding a purple blade in her hand. "You still have Flash Cheetah? After all these years?" Ozuma asked. "Of course I do! While I was looking for you, I asked Flash Cheetah to help me" Nikki replied. "Yeah, they're like King and Queen's Ariel and Gabriel, except with the same attacks" Tyson said.  
  
Then, Grandpa popped in. "Hey dudes, you got a visitor! It's the Zeo guy!" Grandpa said. "Zeo!" Nikki shouted, bolting outside and hugging Zeo tightly. What's weird is, she didn't get hurt when she hugged him. "Zeo, I thought you were a robot" Nikki said. "Dad found a way to turn me human. Ain't it great?!" Zeo exclaimed. "Now I can breathe, and even bleed. I poked myself with a knife to test it" Zeo laughed. "That's fantastic! TYSON, MAX, KAI, RAY, HEY GUYS, GET OUT HERE!!!" Nikki shouted, and saw the boys come outside. "Yeah?" Tyson asked. "Zeo's human now!" Nikki shouted. "Cool" Tyson replied.  
  
Flashback  
Nikki was battling Zeo for the top place in the world championships. She was 11-years-old, but was the toughest of the Bladebreakers. How'd you expect that Nikki got this whole way but Tyson didn't? Ray, Nikki's team-mate (they split the teams in two), was cheering her on. Tyson's Dragoon and Ray's Driger was stolen, so she had to win. For the bit-beasts, for her own bit-beast, for her friends, and on top of all that..FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP! "Dranzer, c'mon!" Nikki shouted. "You won't win, Nikki" Zeo coldly said. "You bet?! DRANZER!!!!!!!!" Nikki shouted, "FLAME SABRE!" Nikki continued, as the huge phoenix attacked. "Come on Nikki! You can beat 'im! Don't give up!" were the cheers from her friends. Then, Zeo's arm suddenly shot into the air, and his skin tore, to reveal metal. 'He is a..a..' Nikki thought.  
  
_Boy that was creepy. Finding out Zeo was a robot. I got over it, but it still surprised me._  
  
The battle continued on, until finally Nikki let all her anger and rage out, and Dranzer absorbed it. "DRANZER, FINISH IT OFF! NOW!!!" Nikki shouted. "FLAME SABRE!" Nikki called, and Dranzer attacked. It finally defeated Zeo, and his Cerberus. "ALRIGHT!" shouted all the bladebreakers except Nikki. Tyson and Ray sent out their blades, for Dragoon and Driger to return to their bit-chips. "Thanks, Nik" Tyson said. "No prob, pal" Nikki said.  
End Flashback  
  
"So, who wants to practice?!" Nikki shouted. "Okay!" Everybody replied.  
  
**End Chapter 2**


	3. A New Friend, Nikki's Coffee and Hyperne...

**Chapter 3: A New Friend, Nikki's Coffee and Hyperness, and Nikki's Urge to Punch the Boy's Lights Out!**

Nikki and Tyson were at the dish, launchers ready. They were going to have a practice match. Now-a-days, though, they kept battling until somebody lost.  
Nikki talked in a cocky tone, "You ready to lose, Ty Ty?" "Only if you are" Tyson replied, also cocky. "Enough with the talking and more with the battling!" Dizzi shouted. "Okay. 3...2...1..LET IT------" Tyson and Nikki shouted, but they got cut off when they saw a blue blade jump into the dish.  
  
Nikki saw a 12-year-old boy walk up to them. He had a green shirt on, with blue jeans. He had messy green hair, too. "Heya! I'm Nikki, and this is Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai, Hillary, Kenny, Joseph, Ozuma, and Zeo" Nikki said, catching some breath after introducing everyone. "Hi. I'm Duke" the boy said, catching his blade. "Are you guys the Bladebreakers?" Duke asked, looking at Nikki, Max, Ray, and Tyson. "Huh? Yeah, we are. I'm the favorite, though! Guys adore me!" Nikki shouted, stars in her eyes. "And girls love me" Tyson laughed. "Shut up Tyson" Nikki and Kai snorted at the same time. "What? It's true" Tyson muttered.  
  
Nikki glared at Tyson, hatred in her eyes. "3..2..1.." Max, Ray, and Kenny said, then Nikki beat Tyson into the ground. "Let it..RIP TO SHREDS!" Dizzy laughed. "I need to do that to Max, Ray, and Tyson to wake them up..EVERY day!" Nikki smiled. The three boys looked VERY scared. "That's my girlfriend" Kai said proudly, but got punched in the face by Nikki, who was laughing like a maniac. "OUW! NIKKI!!!" Kai shouted. "YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME!" Nikki shouted, running off. "O...kay..." Duke said. "Don't worry, Dukey! Nikki's just crazy.." Dizzi said. "She is?" Duke asked. "Yeah, but she's getting help" Hillary said. "I see" Duke replied. "She's STILL not cured?!" Kai shouted. "Nope" Kenny said. "I feel sorry for the poor girl" Duke said. Nikki was running around the dojo like crazy. Tyson was watching her, and getting very dizzy.  
  
"She had coffee, didn't she?" Kai asked. "I dunno" said Tyson, Max, and Ray. Then, Grandpa popped up. "Yeah, dudes! Nikki had a whole jug of coffee!" Grandpa shouted, then disappeared. "A JUG?!" Kai shouted.  
  
3 hours later  
  
Nikki finally stopped running, laughing. "Whoa that was fun!" Nikki shouted. "She coulda tied a rope around the dojo and crunched it by now" Tyson said, his head spinning. By then, Duke was gone. He left after the first hour. Ozuma, Zeo, and Joseph left at the second hour. "Excuse me while I go and barf..behind that tree" Tyson muttered, rushing behind a small tree in the area. "Go Nikki! GIRL POWER!" shouted Dizzi and Hillary. "Mwahahaha" Nikki laughed. Nikki's hand started twitching. "Must..punch..KENNY, RAY, AND MAXIE! MWAHAHAHA!!" Nikki shouted, then punched Kenny, Ray, and Max in the face, knocking their lights out. Nikki's hand was still twitching. "Tyson next" Nikki whispered to Hillary. "Can't wait to see it" Hillary giggled. Kai was trying to dig himself back to Russia. Tyson came back, only to get a punch in the face. He was out like a light. 'Me next' Kai thought, still trying to dig back to Russia.  
  
**End Chappie**


	4. Nikki's Evil Camera!

**Chapter 4: Nikki's Evil Camera  
  
Start chapter**  
  
The next morning, a shadowy figure crept down the halls of the dojo where Tyson lived. The figure slipped into the room where Tyson was sleeping, then shouted, "TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelped, and jumped out of bed. "NIKKI! Cut that out.." Tyson whined. "Hey, I coulda beaten ya 'till ya couldn't breathe to wake ya up" Nikki said, her hands on her hips. "Good point" Tyson muttered. "I'll go wake Maxie, Ray Ray, and Kai Kai up" Nikki said, walking out of the room.  
  
Nikki crept down the halls, to a room. She walked in, to see Max, Ray, and Kai lying on the floor, snoring loudly. 'Stupid Boys' Nikki thought, then took out a megaphone. '3..2..1..' Nikki thought, then shouted into the megaphone "KAI KAI! MAXIE! RAY RAY!! WAKE UPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All three boys screamed like girls, practically jumping up and clinging to the ceiling. Nikki, by now, was on the ground, laughing her butt off. "Oh you boys are so fun! HAHAHAHA! Can't..breathe! Too much laughing! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nikki laughed, then had a coughing fit. "I need to record this stuff. Oh that'd be so rich" Nikki laughed again. "WHAT?! NO! BAD NIKKI! BAD BAD BAD!!" the three boys yelled. Nikki stuck her tongue out, then ran to her room.  
  
Nikki soon came back to see the former Bladebreakers, Kai, Tyson, Max, and Ray, on the floor, talking about what to do about her. "I'm back" Nikki said, holding a camera in her hands. "Uh-oh..I didn't think she was serious!" Max, Ray, and Kai yelled. Nikki turned on the camera, and turned it to face herself. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen! My name is Nikki Kinomino, but you can call me Evil Nikki! You know why?" Nikki said, then turned the camera to the four boys. All of them were trying to hide. "That's why" Nikki said, turning the camera to herself again. Nikki pointed the camera at Kai, and said, "That's Kai. He's my boyfriend. But, he's very afraid of me. AIN'T THAT RIGHT, SWEETY?!" Nikki said. "Yes ma'am! Don't hurt me!" Kai shouted. Nikki turned the camera to Max. "This is the puppy boy, Maxie. Let's zoom in on those freckles that make him soooo adorable" Nikki said, zooming in on Max's face. "Ain't he cute?!" Nikki shouted. Nikki then turned it to Tyson. "This is the idiot, Tyson!" Nikki shouted. "I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Tyson yelled. "Anyway, he's the 2nd best of the Bladebreakers. I'm the first best" Nikki bragged. "Not my fault that Dranzer and you means death" Tyson said. Nikki turned to Ray. "The lovable Ray. Ain't he so adorable with his little outfit?! And if you look at the headband he has on, you can see a Ying-Yang thingy-ma-jigger" Nikki said.  
  
That's when Kenny and Hillary walked in. "SAVE US!" shouted the boys, except Kenny. "What's going on?" Kenny asked. Kai pointed at Nikki's camera. "Oh cool! So, you're gonna film all their embarrassing moments?" Hillary snickered. "That's the plan!" Nikki laughed. Nikki pointed the camera at Hillary. "This is Hillary. The only one that's keeping me half sane. Being around boys 24/7 sometimes can make you THINK you're one. Creepy, huh?" Nikki said. Nikki turned to Kenny. "Ah, Kenny. The adorable little chief with huge glasses. You can't see his eyes, though. Probably always gets bad pictures" Nikki said. "Shut up" Kenny muttered. "Nah.." Nikki laughed.  
  
Ozuma, Duke, and Zeo walked in, also. "Ozuwa! Dukey! Z!" Nikki shouted. "Nikki, why are you holding a camera?" Ozuma asked. "To tell the whole world about what the Bladebreakers and friends are really like" Nikki said, a big smile on her face. "Oh god..Save us" All the males in the room said, except Duke. Nikki zoomed in on Ozuma. "This is Ozuma. My big brother. He's a meanie sometimes, and he tries to take my bit-beast Dranzer away all the time. He also tries to take Dragoon, Draciel, and Driger. BAD OZUMA!" Nikki said, but shouted the last part. Nikki turned to Zeo. "This is Zeo! You probably remember him from the final match in the year before last year's world championships. Remember? The one who beat Tyson? Yep! That's him!" Nikki giggled. Nikki turned to Duke, then. "This is Duke. Er, uh, we don't know much about him. But he is kinda cute!" Nikki said.  
  
**Hours later**  
  
Nikki was looking around for something to film. Nikki then had an idea. "OH TYSON!!" Nikki shouted, running to him. "Yeah?" Tyson asked. Both of them were alone. Nikki started singing a lullaby, then Tyson was instantly asleep. Nikki smiled widely.  
  
**About 2 hours later**  
Tyson was stuck on top of the roof, yelling at Nikki. She was recording him running around. Nikki turned the camera to her face. "Oh, hello there. As you can see, Tyson's on the roof. I feel sorry for him" Nikki said. "YOU DO NOT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT ME HERE!!" Tyson yelled. "Okay, I admit it. I put him up there. Hey, I was bored out of my stinkin' mind. Don't blame me" Nikki said. "I'LL BLAME YOU ALL I WANT!" Tyson shouted. "Anyway, I bet you forgot who I was. Nikki Kinomino, a.k.a., Nikki Evil! Okay, today I wanted to torture Tyson. I put glass on the roof, then tin foil over it. The tin foil would get hot, causing Tyson to run around and break the glass, causing his feet to hurt. Gee, I AM evil" Nikki said. "NO KIDDING! Ouw ouw ouw ouw ouw!!" Tyson shouted. "Hey, atleast I put his shoes on him first. I didn't want to cut his foot off! Nah, I'll do that later" Nikki said. "Crap" Tyson said. Nikki kept filming Tyson run around. Then, snapping sounds were heard, causing Tyson to scream like a girl. "Oh yeahhh..I forgot I put fireworks under the glass, too. The fireworks said 'Back away after lit', so I thought they'd be perfect" Nikki laughed. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Tyson yelled. "Nah..Just mentally scar you for life" Nikki replied. "I hate you" Tyson said. "I love you too" Nikki replied, smiling.  
  
Max, Ray, and the others walked outside to see Tyson. "Nikki, what are you doing?" Kai asked. "Mentally scarring Tyson for life. And it's working, too!" Nikki shouted. Hillary was laughing her butt off. "Why don't he just j..." Max started, but then got bonked with Nikki's metal mallet. "He hasn't thought of that yet!" Nikki shouted. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Tyson yelled. "No way. By the way, I'm taking all your sweets and burning them" Nikki said. "What?! Why?!" Tyson yelled. "Check a scale. You're like 200 pounds!" Nikki shouted. Tyson pouted. Then, Tyson saw a bug, and grabbed for it, thinking it could get him down. "Idiot" Nikki said. Tyson fell off the roof, and landed on his face. "Well, there goes my fun" Nikki said, and turned the camera to her face. "This has been Nikki Evil, with Nikki Evil: The Ace Torturer! Tune in next time, to see my boyfriend as the victim!" Nikki shouted. 'Crap' Kai thought. "I think my face is broken" was the last thing heard before Nikki turned off her camera.  
  
"Nikki, why me?! Why not max? You know how much you love to mess up his life" Kai said. "WHAT?!" Max yelled. Nikki was looking around innocently.


	5. Revenge? She thinks not!

**Chapter 5: Revenge? She thinks not!**

Nikki was in her room, napping, while Tyson and the others were trying to find a way to get back on Nikki. She had played pranks on all of them and recorded it. Kai got thrown into a tree with tons of cats, Ray was thrown in a trash can and down a tall hill, Max was hung from the ceiling fans in the house, and Kenny was thrown in a box with tons of bugs. "Nikki's out of control. The next thing she's going to do is cut our heads off and cook 'em!" Ray shouted. "Chill, Ray. Nikki's just having fun" Kai said, not wanting to play a prank on his own girlfriend. "Shut up Kai! She played a prank on you too!! We all need revenge" Kenny shouted. "But.." Kai began. "NO BUTS!" the other boys yelled. "Fine" Kai muttered. "She enjoyed herself, too. I hate being mean to girls, but enough is enough!" Max said. Everyone but Kai nodded in agreement. "So, anybody got any ideas?" Tyson asked. "I know!" Kenny shouted, then huddled up with the others and started whispering something. "Perfect! Chief, you ARE a genius!" Ray shouted.

**A couple of hours later...**

Nikki stretched, and woke up. She wasn't in her bed anymore, though. She looked around, and noticed she was in a car..and it was moving, too! 'Uhh..' Nikki thought, then popped her head up, seeing Tyson in the driver's seat. "Good morning, Nikki" Max, who was in the front passenger's seat, said, smiling at her. "MAX?! TYSON?! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?!" Nikki yelled. "REVENGE!" they said together. 'Crap..' Nikki thought. Outside the car, Ray was filming the revenge with Nikki's camera. Kai was feeling guilty as he watched. Inside the car, Nikki was now screaming her lungs out as they drove to a lake. Though, what she didn't know, is that it wasn't that big of a lake. "OH LORD I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE SINS I'VE COMMITTED!!! PLEASE OH PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!!!" Nikki yelled, causing Tyson and Max to chuckle quietly. Nikki's life suddenly flashed infront of her eyes, as they got closer to the lake. She then fainted. At that moment, Tyson slammed on the breaks. "You think she's okay?" Max asked. "Yeah, but when she wakes up we'll have to tell her no more pranks or we'll do this again" Tyson replied.

**An hour later**

Nikki, who was still unconscious, was in Kai's arms. "You happy now guys? You scared her half to death" Kai said. "Wasn't that the whole purpose of doing that?" Kenny asked. Kai growled at Kenny. "Sorry" Kenny said. Nikki woke up, and stared at Kai for a moment. "OH MY GOD! JESUS LOOKS LIKE KAI!!!" Nikki screamed. "Nikki, you're not dead" Kai said. "Oh..I'm not? So..you're Kai?" Nikki asked. "Yes, not Jesus" Kai replied. "Ohhhhh...So, what happened?" Nikki asked. "Kenny came up with a prank to pull on you as revenge for all the pranks you've pulled on them" Kai replied. "YOU DESERVED IT!" shouted the rest of the boys. Nikki growled at them, then pulled out a huge mallet. Kai blinked, then said "Have fun getting killed, guys", and walked away.

**30 minutes later....**

Hillary walked in, to see everyone but Kai and Nikki unconscious. "Uhhh" she said. "Oh, hey Hill. The boys decided to be stupid and try to get revenge on me, so I got 'em with my mallet" Nikki said. "I see. Yeah, they are stupid.." Hillary said, shaking her head. Ray groaned, and woke up. Nikki bonked him with her mallet and made him faint again. "Poor guy" Hillary said. "He deserved it" Nikki muttered.


	6. The Beginning of the Tournament!

Okay, so far my fic has been plotless. It's said to have adventure/action, but there has yet to be any. TODAY, THAT SHALL CHANGE! Oh, and by the way, in the first chapter, I got Kai's last name wrong. Sorry! ''

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the Tournament

-BEGIN THE ALMIGHTY CHAPTER!-

It was 6 A.M. Everyone was asleep, except the only girl in the house..Nikki. She was in the kitchen, trying to work on her blade. Kenny let her borrow Dizzy, because Nikki wasn't really good with working on blades. "Nikki, you keep forgetting to put the defense ring in! You can't just go on offense alone!" Dizzy said. "Sorry, Diz..I'm just tired. And a little stressed. I was champion last year, when we didn't have Ray and Max on our team." Nikki replied, sighing. (A/N: That was in GRevolution. She was 10 in Beyblade, 11 in VForce, and 12 in GRevolution. And now she's 13.) "But..The championships are only a week away..Well, the Preliminaries" Nikki continued. "Don't worry, Nik! Now, put in a defense ring" Dizzy said. "Okay, okay! Stop naggin' me!" Nikki laughed, putting a defense ring in the blade. "Now, look at those stats! All even, and high!" Dizzy shouted. "I hope it'll beat my opponents!" Nikki replied, staring at her new blue blade. Nikki then put Dranzer's bit chip in, and smiled. "Now, get some sleep" Dizzy said. "Okay. Good night, Dizzy!" Nikki shouted, running to her room.

-The next morning, at noon-

Nikki was still asleep, in her room. "GEEZ! I DON'T EVEN SLEEP THAT LONG!!" Tyson yelled. "Hey, give her a break! Nikki was asleep at 6 in the morning last night!" Dizzy yelled. Nikki then woke up, and stumbled into the living room, her new blade in her hand. "Morning Nikki. Geez, you look like a mess. Usually you're as beautiful as a rose" Kai said, smiling. "Oh shut up.." Nikki hissed, then stumbled to the bathroom. "That was more of an insult/compliment..I think you shoulda stuck to the compliment" Ray said. "Yeah" Max agreed.

-Later-

Mr. Dickenson walked in, being his usual cheerful self. "Hey Mr. D" Nikki said, while staring at her teeth in a mini-mirror. Today Nikki was wearing a blue denim skirt, a white shirt, and a blue denim vest. "Nikki, did you know the tournament starts this week? I bet you're excited" Mr. Dickenson cheerfully reminded. "Yeah, and a little stressed" Nikki said, brushing her hair, staring at the mirror that Kai was holding. "Nikki, why are you doing all this? You're beautiful enough as it is.." Kai wondered. "Because, I wanna look my best for my fans.." Nikki replied. "Oh, so it's not for me?" Kai sadly pondered. "Of course it's for you, sweetie! It's for you and the fans..Plus the others might wanna get an eye-full" Nikki laughed. "Over my dead body they will" Kai replied, causing Nikki to giggle. "I'll see you all later!" Mr. Dickenson said, walking out of the house.

-The next week, on Wednesday-

"OKAY BOYS, MOVE MOVE MOVE!" shouted Nikki. "Ah! She's deadly!!" the boys shouted. Today Nikki was wearing a purple skirt, and a white shirt that showed some of her belly. Nikki was making the boys pack really quickly, because they had to go to France for the World Championships. "YOU CALL THAT PACKING?! A SNAIL COULD PACK FASTER THAN YOU! LET'S MOVE!!!" Nikki yelled. Lucky for Kai, he was the only one who DIDN'T have to pack, since his stuff was already packed. "I packed yesterday, now get your sorry blading butts moving or I'll leave you behind!" Nikki shouted. "Hey, Nikki, you'd be nothing without us, y'know.." Tyson said, only to get a whip in the butt, "OUWIEEEEEEE!!!!!!" "Nice...Where'd you get that?" Hillary asked. "Sex shop..Whips there can come in handy on any occasion!" Nikki said. Hillary laughed. "Now, get to work! Move move move!!" Nikki yelled.

-Later, at the airport-

"GET THOSE BAGS ON THE PLANE! MOVE IT!!! YOU USELESS MEN! NEVER SEND A MAN TO DO A WOMAN'S JOB!!" Nikki yelled, cracking her whip. "Amen to that, sistah!" Hillary shouted.

-Even later, in the plane-

Nikki finally relieved herself of being the camp counselor, and gave the boys some rest. But, she still had a little problem. "KAI! Stop it!" Nikki yelled, slapping him. Tyson, from the other seat, popped his head up. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Kai's trying to be a pervert again" Nikki growled, causing Max and Ray to chuckle. "I'm sorry, my love" Kai said, wrapping his arms around her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay" Nikki replied. "Hey Nikki, I love your outfit" Max complimented. "Thanks" Nikki replied.

-Later on, at the airport-

Nikki took on her role of camp counselor again. "MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Nikki yelled. "GET OFF THAT PLANE! GET THOSE BAGS! THEY WON'T GET THEMSELVES, Y'KNOW!" Nikki continued. "Anybody got a migraine?" Max asked as he grabbed his bags. Nikki even had Kai working now! Nikki then, very loudly, blew a whistle, to make the boys move faster.

-At the hotel-

Nikki yet again stopped being the camp counselor after they got all settled in. Nikki handed out a pill bottle. "Here, have some headache medicine" Nikki said. "Thank you" said the boys, taking one pill each.

-Later in the week-

"Well, Brad! We're here again. Can Nikki defend her title for the 4th time in a row?!" said the first announcer, T.J. (A/N: I think that's his name..I don't know.) "Of course she can. She is the roughest, toughest girl in town!" replied the second announcer, Brad. "Aw shucks..They're makin' me blush" Nikki said, giggling. "HEY LOOK! IT'S HER, NIKKI!" shouted one boy. "Uh-oh..FANBOYS!" Nikki shouted, running away. Kai stepped in front of the boys, growling. "Back off of Nikki! She's my girl!" Kai yelled. "His girl?! What does he think I am, a toy?!" Nikki shouted quietly. "AHEM!" Nikki shouted, standing behind Kai. "What do you mean by 'your girl'?" Nikki said with attitude. "It's just guy talk" Kai replied, smiling.

"Okay, first we'll explain the rules" Brad said. Then, all of the sudden, the White Tigers and the All-Stars walked in. Nikki squealed, and shouted "MARIAH! EMILY!!" She then ran over and hugged the two girls. "Hey Nik!" said Emily and Mariah. "I was hoping you wouldn't be here..Then the title would be all mine" said Emily, smirking. "Hey! That's not nice!" Nikki laughed. "Whoa, you must be mistaken. The title would be mine if Nikki wasn't here" Mariah said. "You know what?" Nikki asked. "We should make our own team! Hillary can join! We'd be called the 'Boybusters!'" Nikki laughed. "I like the 'Bladin' Girls' better" Mariah said. "HEY, DON'T QUIT ON US!" shouted Tyson, Li, and Eddy. "We won't..Maybe" the female White Tiger, Bladebreaker, and All-Star said together, laughing.

Just then, the Saint Shields, former Psykicks (Kane, Salima, and them), Queen, King, Zeo, and Gordo walked in. "QUEEN! SALIMA! MARIAM!" Nikki shouted, then ran over and hugged the three girls. "Of course I don't get a hug from my own sister" Ozuma muttered. "Yay! All the girls are here!" Nikki said, jumping up and down. (A/N: I just had to put Salima and the gang in! Salima's one of my favorite female beybladers! She kicks butt. Oh, and the "Psykicks" are using their Cyber Bit-beasts, except this time they have control.) "Oh, look Brad. Nikki has some competition! Salima from the Psykicks, Mariam from the Saint Shields, Queen from the Bashers (A/N: That is the team that Queen, King, Zeo, and Gordo formed together.), Emily from the All-Stars, and Mariah from the White Tigers! Man, this is gonna be some rough competition. All the girls are best friends, but they'll have to become worst enemies, and quick!" T.J. said. Brad was telling everyone the rules. "Let's go female bladers let's go!" shouted the girls. "Through thick and thin, we'll stay friends forever" Nikki said, high-fiving the other girls. Then they started chatting, and bragging about how their bit-beast was going to take them to the top.

-Later on-

"First up is the Bladebreakers and Psykicks!" shouted Brad. "So Salima and Nikki goin' head-to-head. Oh this'll be exciting" T.J. said. "You ready to get your butt kicked, Sali?" Nikki said. "Only if you are, Nik" Salima replied, smirking. "Oh crud..This battle will be fiercer than any battle we've ever had" Tyson said. "That's because it's the GIRLS!" Kane replied. "3..2..1..Let it...RIP!" Nikki and Salima shouted, launching their blades. "Dranzer, knock her out!" Nikki shouted. "Cyber Driger, you can beat 'er!" Salima yelled. The blades crashed against each other. "Let's go!" shouted the two girls, and watched their bit-beasts come out. "Dranzer, Volcano Emission!" Nikki yelled. "Vulcan Claw, Cyber Driger!" Salima shouted. (A/N: Okay, I gave Cyber Driger the same attacks as Driger because..Since it's a copy, it should have the same attacks. On with the story..x.x) "Youza..This is a hot battle" Brad said. By now, the dish was trashed, and the girls' blades were fighting in the hole. "DRANZER! FINISH 'ER OFF!" Nikki yelled. "Cyber Driger, shred her blade to bits!" Salima shouted. In one final blow, everyone was blinded for a moment. When the smoke cleared, a blue blade was left spinning. "Yes!" Nikki shouted.

-The next day-

"Dranzer! Now!" Nikki shouted, as Dranzer crashed against Dragoon. "Ah!" Tyson yelled, as Dragoon went flying. "Aw crud" Tyson muttered. "That's my girl!" Kai said, hugging Nikki, causing her to giggle. "We gotta get to the tournament now" Nikki said, as they caught a cab.

In the tournament building, the other girls were talking. "Hey ladies!" Nikki said, running over to them.

-Later-

"And now, White Tigers and Bladebreakers!" T.J. shouted. "Well, this is going to be fierce. Nikki, the dog, and Mariah, the cat. Who will win?" Brad said. "Mari! You ready ta lose??" Nikki said, smirking. "Only if you want your blade being shredded, Nik" Mariah replied. Hillary, being the team cheerleader, was cheering for Nikki. "Nikki, Nikki, she's our gal, if she can't beat 'em, no one can! Goooooo Nikki!" Hillary shouted. "Come on Nik! Beat that cat into the ground!" Tyson cheered. "Nikki, don't go too nice on her!" Ray said. "Mariahhh! You can do it!" shouted Li. "Yeah, don't give up! You can beat Nikki!" shouted Kevin. "3..2..1..Let it...RIP!" shouted the two girls, launching their blades. "Galux! Dranzer! Shred her blade into bits!" were the shouts heard. "YEAHH! NIKKI'S THE BEST! SHE CAN BEAT ANYONE!" shouted the boys in the crowd. Then, 5 boys stood up, with the letters that spelled Nikki on their chests. Nikki couldn't help but laugh. "Okay Dranzie, let's finish this!!! VOLCANO EMISSION!!!!" Nikki practically screamed, her impatience forming rage which helped Dranzer get stronger. Dranzer attacked Galux, and then sent it flying out of the dish. "And Nikki wins!" shouted Brad. "Told you she was the best, T.J. Tucker!" Brad said. "Oh shut up Brad Bet" T.J. replied. (A/N: I don't know their last names..x.x')

-END THE CHAPTER!-

Okay, you got the first two battles. LUCKY YOU! I was just gonna keep you in suspense..But didn't. Anyway, guess who Nikki's gonna battle next. Emily, Mariam, or Queen? Hey, I might even add in a mystery female character..MWAHAHAHA! Btw, you reply, and I'll give you candy! Anywayyy..Umm..uhh..

Tyson: SPIT IT OUT!

I'M WORKIN' ON IT!! NOW, GO TO CHAPTER 7, TYSON, BEFORE I SEND MARIAM AFTER YA!

Tyson: NO! NOT THAT! **runs**

Okay, anywayyy..I shall maybe, just maybe, have Nikki and Kai break up. I'm so mean.

Kai: **cries**

Yes, yes, cry all ya want..Am I boring you people? OH! WAIT! I JUST REMEMBERED WHAT I WAS GONNA SAYYYY! oo Longest chappie in meh fic. Took meh DAYS!

Ray: That's your big announcement?  
Yep! Now get to chapter 7 before I send Emily after you, Ray!

Ray: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! **runs**

You too, Kai.

Kai: Yes ma'am..**follows Ray**

Okay, anyone else?!

Kenny: They fear you.

Yeah, because I can do this!

_Suddenly, with her mighty powers, the authoress makes Kenny have..EYES!_

Kenny: AHHH! **covers eyes with glasses**

Now you see why they fear me? GET TO CHAPTER 7, SLAVE! **pulls out a giant spatula, and flings Kenny to chapter 7**

Max: oo' I'll leave

Tata! **waves**

The girls: Bye-bye! **runs after the boys**

_(Actions in bold)_


End file.
